


The Marauders Play Macbeth

by The_Marauder_Named_Prongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs/pseuds/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1600 Britain, Sirius is frustrated by his lack of success as a dramatic actor and vows to act in a Shakespeare play. 1600s AU. Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marauders Play Macbeth

Sirius Black was far from famous when the turn of the century came to England. He was, however, determined to change that in the new century. The 1600s were certainly looking bright for him. He decided to enroll himself in acting school, where he met some of the greatest friends he would ever have. He graduated at the top of his class beside his best mate, James Potter. Together, in 1604, they and two others, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, searched for work. They found odd jobs doing small travelling plays in the London area, but that just wasn’t satisfying for Sirius Black. He was never going to get famous playing minor roles in unimportant plays. Sirius Black had bigger aspirations. He stopped travelling, found a place to live in London, and began visiting the Globe Theatre on a near-daily basis. He was determined to meet this man – this  _Shakespeare_  – who he had heard so much about in his career as a dramatic actor. One day, he was going to star in a Shakespeare play.

James, Remus and Peter followed him to London, often thinking he was quite mad and about to drive all of their careers into the ground, but his ambition and determination couldn’t be ignored. In some way, they all felt he was going to find success, and they would be damned if they didn’t find it also.

Remus Lupin began accompanying Sirius on his trips to the Globe. They would find their way backstage, often by sneaking, and search endlessly for Shakespeare. It did not help that they were rather unsure of what he looked like. After months, they finally got a break – a big break. A man – who the man was, they couldn’t say for certain for he never gave them his name – was taking names for auditions for a new, never-before-performed play by none other than William Shakespeare! Without second thought, Remus and Sirius signed up, putting James’ and Peter’s names on the list as well. Auditions were to be held that very weekend. This, Sirius knew, would decide their fate. They gathered scripts for the major roles of play from the man. They flipped through them swiftly: a king, an aspiring king, a manipulating Lady and a good man who dies at the hand of his best friend. This  _Macbeth_ certainly looked promising.

Home the two men rushed to find James and Peter and share their good news. Together, the four men celebrated at a local inn, deciding to begin incessant training the very next morning. And that is precisely what they did.

Saturday came upon the four aspiring actors quicker than expected, as upcoming events that make us nervous so commonly do. With shaking hands and hammering hearts, the four men dressed in their best suits and set out for the Globe.

“Here for the auditions?” asked a portly man at the entrance of the theatre.

“Yes, sir,” Sirius replied.

“Names, please.”

They each in turn provided their names and were bid entrance. They were directed backstage, where they saw the man from days before lining actors up according to height and build. There were at least thirty people lined up already. Sirius began to feel truly nervous, though he let none of it show.

He and James were placed in line next to each other, being of close build and height. Remus was placed somewhat farther down the line, and stout Peter was placed with two other short, stocky men at the end of the line. After all of the auditioners were lined up, the man went down the line, asking each actor which role he would be auditioning for. Some he nodded at and at others he shook his head and determined a new role based on stature and appearance.

When he reached Sirius and James, Sirius confidently declared he would be auditioning for the title role of Macbeth. The man looked him up and down quickly, stopping to stare into his eyes intently before nodding his head. Next to him, James declared he would be trying for the role of Banquo. Without much thought at all, the man nodded.

Down the line he traveled approving and disapproving as he saw fit. It was then Remus’ turn. He too wished to try for the role of Banquo, knowing he was not the right material for a lead role, but he could certainly play an important side role with finesse. When he gave his desired choice, the man stopped and looked at him hard. He was slender, and of average height. He, the man decided, was no Banquo. He shook his head. Remus’ face and heart fell. He had prepared for this part, never once imagining he would be denied.

“Lady Macbeth,” the man declared, handing Remus a script that contained her parts for study. Remus grasped it in numb hands, unsure how to take this information. Was he somehow womanly? Or did he just lack masculinity? As the man moved on, he looked at the men around him. It was true, he was the slightest man of the group, and someone had to play the woman. He supposed he should be honored to play the leading Lady, but somehow, he just couldn’t convince himself of it. He flipped through the script quickly, wondering which scene would be chosen for his audition.

Peter, like James and Sirius, was granted his desired role: Duncan, the king. Once scripts were passed around, the actors were given time to study their new roles where new roles had been assigned. The four friends met up to discuss their prospects.

“Lady Macbeth, eh?” Sirius said to Remus with a smile. “I think I can see it.”

James laughed and Remus flushed crimson. “It’s a large part,” Remus replied, trying to be positive. “Larger than Banquo’s.” That shut James right up.

After some time, the group was reassembled on the stage. The man began speaking when all men had lined up according to role. “I have decided to pick the scenes you shall audition with. Macbeths and Lady Macbeths first. You shall audition together in Act I, scene  _v_ : the manipulation of Macbeth.”

There were four men trying for the part of Macbeth, while Remus and one other were fighting for the role of the Lady, giving both men two chances to prove their worth or to doom themselves.

The other man went with the first two men attempting to claim the role of Macbeth. Their performances were adequate, but the man conducting the audition did not look entirely convinced by any of them as he watched. Remus then stepped out to audition with one of Sirius’ competitors. The audition went smoothly, though Remus made sure to accidentally speak some of the other man’s lines, which flustered and diminished his performance. Sirius, James and Peter smiled knowingly.

Finally, Sirius was called to center stage to join Remus in his audition. Remus performed his lines flawlessly, as did Sirius as they circled each other about the stage, using their bond of friendship to create a seamless, natural performance. They both left center stage feeling confident.

James then performed the scene of Banquo’s murder along with three other men attempting the same role. His theatrics were, in Sirius’ opinion, spectacular as he fell defending and saving his son with a look and demeanor of genuine of surprise at being betrayed by his closest friend.

Several other parts were auditioned for before Peter’s turn came. He and two other men competed for the part of Duncan, the king. Their audition consisted of the play’s second scene, where Duncan learns of the bravery of two of his military leaders, Banquo and Macbeth. Peter played his part adequately, though his nervousness was perceptible in some places. The others worried for his success.

As auditions wound to a finish, the four friends took their leave. They were bid to return the following day for the final decision. They took to the street and made their way home, all in silence as their minds mulled over their performances, finding errors where there were none and convincing themselves that they had failed.

The night passed restlessly for the four companions, and dawn crept over the horizon slowly. Together the four men dressed, ate and left for the Globe, hands shoved deep into their trouser pockets to stop their nervous shaking. They were some of the first to arrive at the theatre. The results of the auditions had been posted on a large wooden board just outside the main entrance. The four men took places in line, waiting as each man stepped forward to scan the list for his part, turning away in delight or defeat.

Sirius was the first of the four to look upon the list. Right there, right at the top of the list, his name was written in an elegant script beside the part labeled Macbeth. He had done it! He had finally,  _finally_ gotten his big start! Here, he would make a name for himself that would go through the ages of the history of drama. Unable to stop himself, he quickly scanned the rest of list for the names of his friends, finding each one of them beside their auditioned part. He was ecstatic – overjoyed. Together, he felt, they could conquer the dramatic world!

He turned back to them, waiting patiently behind him, and nodded. They all smiled widely in return. He stood off to the side as his friends found their own pleasant surprises on that large parchment scroll.

“We’ve done it!” Peter declared happily as they took their leave from the theatre. “We’ve all done it!”

Sirius nodded, James laughed and Remus patted Peter on the back. They all knew he had been much less confident in his chances than the rest of them. They were all surprised and quite pleased to see his name next to the role of Duncan.

“And so, tomorrow it begins. Eight o’clock sharp. First practice,” James said. The others nodded as they crossed the street and made for home once more.

The play was due to start in late 1606. They had three months to prepare. They practiced often, both with the rest of their troupe and at home among each other. Their confidence grew with each passing day. They were measured for costumes by a bright and fiery redhead by the name of Lily Evans. She proved to be James’ greatest distraction. As often as he could, he snuck away to find her backstage, using every excuse from having lost weight since his last measurement to a popped button needing repair. She received him with outward annoyance, though they both knew she anticipated his visits greatly.

Remus was fashioned a long, flowing wig for the part of Lady Macbeth, which made his head itch awfully and constantly tangled about his person. He was very unused to such long hair, having always kept his hair somewhat shorter than what was considered fashionable.

“I look like a fool,” Remus declared one day as he stood in front of a mirror in his bedroom, attempting to fit the wig onto his head correctly. He just couldn’t figure the confounded thing out!

“I don’t think so, my Lady,” Sirius replied from the doorway, a haughty smile on his lips. “I think it’s quite lovely.” He entered the room and fixed the wig onto Remus’ head properly, pulling the long tresses behind his ears and down his back.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Thank you, my lord,” he replied, curtsying.

Sirius laughed openly from his position behind Remus, running his fingers through Remus’ false hair. “It really does look quite lovely,” he said quietly, almost to himself. Remus’ eyes snapped to Sirius’ in the mirror, for Sirius was now gazing directly at his face in the reflection. His heart was pounding. Weeks of practicing alongside Sirius had awoken something in him that he did not quite understand. He felt as though his relationship with Sirius had altered and was still altering, even as they spoke. It scared him and it excited him. He knew not what to do though he would allow Sirius to do whatever he pleased about it. Sirius had always had more self-confidence than Remus, and Remus had a feeling that this  _thing_ , whatever it was growing between them, required a lot of self-confidence.

“I think….” Sirius began, moving his fingers up Remus’ back, up the back of his neck and onto his head. “I think I like you better without it.” He unclasped the wig and drew it away from Remus’ head, revealing Remus’ own short tawny hair underneath. Sirius dropped the wig to the floor, letting his fingers run through Remus’ natural hair instead.

Remus closed his eyes in contentment, his heart still pounding through his chest, though he knew not whether it was in anticipation, nerves or fear. And quite honestly, he cared not. He leaned back into Sirius’ chest, drowning in the sensations of the other man’s touch. Slowly, he turned to face Sirius, opening his eyes and looking right into Sirius’ own. He knew this was dangerous – more dangerous than anything he had ever done in his entire life, but again, he cared not.

Sirius’ fingers left Remus’ hair, trailing paths down his cheeks, grasping his chin lightly and tilting it upward. “Remus,” he whispered, searching Remus’ eyes for any signs of doubt or resistance. He found none and Remus could do nothing but nod almost imperceptibly.

Their lips met across the small gap and it felt like fire and ice all in one. Remus pushed against the warm heat of the other man’s mouth, feeling as though his own lips must feel like snow in comparison. He had never felt anything so warm and inviting and delicious in his life. It was as though his heart had finally received a desire it never knew it had. They moved together, lips and hands and tongues and fingers, and eventually arms and legs and knees and feet. Sirius backed him against the dresser over which he was previously adjusting his wig, pressing Remus’ back against the corner of the wood, his head connecting gently with the mirror.

When they broke apart, Remus could do nothing but close his eyes and breathe. Sirius looked at him intently, still searching for any small sign of resistance. Again, he found none. He pulled back from Remus, allowing the man to stand straight and open his eyes. He gazed directly into Sirius’ face.

“I think this changes things,” he said quietly. Sirius nodded. “I’m glad for it,” Remus finished, smiling softly and grasping for Sirius’ hand. 

* * *

Practices swiftly came to an end and Opening Night was upon them all. Since their encounter, Sirius and Remus had had several more, each more enjoyable than the last. Macbeth and Lady Macbeth acted together with an unimaginable chemistry that the whole cast and crew could tangibly perceive.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were waiting backstage with their fellow actors. Their costumes for the first Act had been donned and adjusted to perfection by Lily Evans, and they now stood nervously, shoulder to shoulder. Remus tried with conscious effort not to scratch or touch his wig, though it was a hard desire to resist. As they waited, they heard the muffled noises of hundreds of people being seated in the theatre. Before long, silence reigned, and the voice of the man who had done their auditions and coached their practices boomed before the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” he began, “I welcome you to the Globe Theatre and to the first ever performance of my most recent creation,  _Macbeth_!”

Sirius and Remus froze, completely stunned by this revelation. Shakespeare. That man had been Shakespeare all along and they hadn’t even known it! How could they not have ever bothered to ask his name? Weeks and weeks of training with the man and they had never gotten his name! Their nerves grew exponentially as they realized what an honor it had been to be hand-chosen by Shakespeare himself to star in his newest play. They knew without doubt that they absolutely could not mess this up!

Before they knew it, the curtain had been raised, the witches had done their short first scene, and Peter, in all his kingly attire, was being led out onto the stage to begin his part in the drama. Sirius, James and Remus watched from side stage as he delivered his lines flawlessly. They continued to watch the performance until it was James and Sirius’ turn to take the stage. From there, the situation backstage became so quick, chaotic and convoluted that they no longer had time to watch. They were being bustled from one side of the stage to the other as they entered and exited at the correct moments. They were being ushered back and forth to the costume department so that Lily Evans could help them change costumes quickly without completely destroying their hair and makeup.

The scene that Remus and Sirius won their parts with in their audition came and went impeccably. Remus embodied the manipulative Lady Macbeth with perfection, both of speech and demeanor while Sirius portrayed the crumbling of Macbeth’s moral consciencewith ease and realism.

(([Macbeth and Lady Macbeth](http://winterwolfstarwank.tumblr.com/image/40042838685) By [Pavut](http://pavut.tumblr.com/)))

Not a single blip in the progression and flow of the drama occurred, save James’ minor delay in taking the stage in the scene where Banquo appears as a ghost that only Macbeth can see. Apparently there had been some kind of hold up in the costume department where James was supposed to quickly change into his ghostly attire. James would never admit what had delayed him that night, but his three closest friends knew exactly what – or who – had caused his tardiness.

The production of approximately two hours ended to raucous applause. Shakespeare took to the stage once more with James and Sirius – his leading men – at his sides. They were followed by Remus, Peter and the rest of the cast still in full costume as the crowd continued to cheer. Shakespeare stepped forward, bowed to the crowd, turned to face his actors and bowed once more. They returned his bow in unison before he rejoined their lines where they all bowed to the audience as well and filed off of the stage. The applause continued for several minutes after they returned backstage.

“Good show, tonight,” Shakespeare said to both Sirius and James. “We’ve several more performances to put on before this play is retired for the year. Make every performance as good as this.”

The men nodded and took their leave from the director and playwright. James hurried off to the dressing rooms, claiming his great desire to change out of his costume. Sirius shook his head and turned to find Remus. He found him changing out of his costume in a gloomy alcove containing many different props and stage sets. Remus had already relieved himself of Lady Macbeth’s dress and stockings, trading them in for his own shirt and trousers. He was struggling with his wig when Sirius came upon him.

“Here,” Sirius said, reaching forward, “Let me help you.”

Remus lowered his arms and allowed Sirius to unclasp and detach that God-awful wig. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Great show tonight,” Sirius continued, putting the wig down on a wooden set piece that looked something like a withered tree.

Remus nodded. They looked at each other in silence for several minutes before Sirius spoke again. “James is going to be busy with Lily for a while,” he began, looking at Remus meaningfully. “We could choose not to celebrate at the pub with the rest and make for home instead, if you like.”

“I’d like that,” Remus replied, reaching forward to unbutton Sirius’ shirt. “But first you need to rid yourself of your stage clothes.” Sirius could only agree.

That night, Sirius received the fame he had been so desperately searching for in the new century. The play proved to be one of Shakespeare’s most famous and beloved plays, and Sirius and Remus continued to play the roles of Macbeth and Lady Macbeth at the Globe theatre for years to come.

But in the process of acquiring fame as an actor, Sirius also found something he had not been searching for at all. He found someone he could spend his life with, both on stage and at home. He found happiness and love, and that quickly became more important to him than finding fame had ever been. From that day forward, Sirius never took a role without Remus. Together, they starred in many plays through out the early 1600s, including many later plays written by Shakespeare, who had taken a keen liking to their stage presence and undeniable chemistry.


End file.
